


And Now, a Love Song

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay Husbands Being Gay, High School Au!, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love, Viktor Needs To Give Himself More Credit, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Thinks He's Ridiculous, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Yuuri clocks in every morning at 7:46, just before the first bell rings. His students are waiting outside the class as per usual, and he does the regular as they take their places and arrange themselves for warm ups:  flicks on the lights, set his things down by his desk and take his place in front of the piano, and instruct. As a choir teacher, you should be ready for anything, but Yuuri certainly wasn't ready when his husband's student aid calls him one morning asks him to take a break at 8:30 and bring his class down to hear a song he and his own class wrote on history.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or, in which Yuuri is the choir teacher and Viktor is the world history teacher at a local high school, and Viktor decides to surprise his husband with a song of his own.(Please read notes/REALLY short btw)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to state right now that all of this ACTUALLY HAPPENED in my everyday life.  
> The world history teacher and my choir teacher at my school have been married for 15 years. She's, of course, a wonderful singer, and while he's definitely a better singer than Bob Dylan, his lyrics aren't all that great, and he can only play the guitar.  
> He literally called our class in the middle of rehearsal (we're singing Vivaldi Gloria and it's a mess) to ask her to come down before class was over, at 8:35 to be exact, to come hear his and his class's song on Capitalism (or so we thought), and it was probably the sweetest thing I've seen, as well as the funniest.  
> Enjoy!

Yuuri clocks in every morning at 7:46, just before the first bell rings. His students are waiting outside the class as per usual, and he does the regular as they take their places and arrange themselves for warm ups: flicks on the lights, set his things down by his desk and take his place in front of the piano, and instruct. As a choir teacher, you should be ready for anything. Whether it be that one of the Sopranos can't hold their fifteen measure note and needs slight CPR, or one of the Tenors has a sore throat and need about four cough drops, the Altos simply aren't up for practicing, or his husband bringing his own class to watch the choir's rehearsal unannounced. But Yuuri certainly wasn't ready when his husband's student aid calls him one morning asks him to take a break at 8:30 and bring his class down to hear a song he and his own class wrote on Capitalism, as a part of their work for the World History class he taught. 

They were in the middle of the fourth movement of Vivaldi Gloria when the class phone rang, catching everyone's attention as the sound of Yuuri's fingers flitting over the keys slowed to an abrupt stop. They all looked the him, eyebrows raised as they clutched their leather bound black binders that held their pieces.

"Really? Who has the nerve to call in the middle of class? We were doing something!" Sara said heatedly, rolling her eyes as she flipped to the first page of the movement, knowing this little set back would throw the teacher out of his groove and force them to start all over again. It was a exhausting process, but they learned that when the instructor was in the right mood with them, everything ran smoothly.

Mila sighed along with her, placing her had on Sara's shoulder before doing the same and flipping through her sheet music.

"It's probably the front office or something, babe, relax. Besides, we were only about two minutes into the movement, it's not the end of the world." Sara looked scandalized, groaning and leaning her head on Mila's shoulder weakly.

"I know, I know, but we're Sopranos. Do you _really_ want to hit a G and drop it down an entire octave again? We sounded like dying seagulls."

"I think you sounded fine." Otabek, a bass, commented, staring at them with the same neutral expression he has everyday.

"Okay, okay, quiet you guys." Yuuri sighed, smiling good naturedly before scooting back the piano bench to reach for the phone, before his aid beat him to it.

"I got it, Yuuri, don't worry." Phichit hummed, and Yuuri smiled thankfully, moving back to his place and flipping to the beginning movement, only half listening to the conversation Phichit was having with whoever was on the phone, before hearing the receiver hum as Phichit hung up.

"Who was it?" Yuuri asked, watching as Phichit walked to his own desk across the room, gathering his things in his arms and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "You checking out already?"

Phichit scoffed, seemingly appalled at the question before smiling playfully.

"Grab your book bags, boys and girls. We're going on a field trip across campus." Yuuri blinked at the statement, ignoring the way his students sighed in relief and murmured in excitement.

"What do you mean? Who called?"

"Why, your darling husband's student aid, Yurio, of course! He said Viktor and the class wrote a little song on... Capitalism, I think, and want your opinion on it."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at that, shaking his head as he stood to grab his satchel.

"I take it this is a normal occurrence?"

"This? No not all. Him doing something this ridiculous? Yes." Phichit laughed, herding the chattering students out the door, making them wait as Yuuri locked up the classroom.

"I think the one word to describe Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov would be 'extra'." Christophe, a Tenor, added in walking with a sway of his hips as they trotted across campus to the Russian's classroom.

"That's true."

As they came upon the classroom, Yuuri rapped at the door gently, hearing giggles and Viktor's own nervous laughter before Yurio opened the door, face remaining grumpy until he quickly pulled Otabek by his hand and into a seat next to him.

"Welcome, choir and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Thank you for coming." Viktor smiled charmingly, strumming a few relaxed chords on his hand-me-down guitar, making a few girls in Yuuri's class swoon, melting into their chosen seats as Yuuri chuckled, resting his chin in his hands as he sat in an empty desk.

"Thank you for the invite, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. What's the occasion?" Yuuri hummed, watching as Viktor gestured for a student of his to speak out, who Yuuri recognized as Georgi.

"Our class used words from our readings and vocabulary to put this song together for you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. He he urged for us to help write it for you because it's educational, and he feels like he's a bad husband."

Yuuri laughed, watching as his husband's cheeks tinted pink at the outburst.

"He always says he feels like a bad husband, but it's never true, you know."

"Right, right. Well, I- _we_ wanted to do this for you, so please enjoy." Viktor said smoothly, sitting himself on a stool that sat in the center of the classroom and nearly falling off of it making everyone giggle under their breath.

Viktor cleared his throat, straightening his tie before finding the tune like Yuuri had done in front of him so many times, even going as far as teaching Viktor the ridiculous (but useful) vocal warmups he did everyday with his choir, at home.

_"They say I should buy you flowers,_

_but I haven't got a clue._

_Left to my own devices, I don't know what to do._

_They say I should do the dishes more,_

_I know they mean a lot._

_But it's not worthy scrubbing dirty plates for every time we fought."_ The class laughed at the verse, Yuuri chuckling under his breath as Viktor rolled his eyes at his students. 

_"But you know I mean well,_

_and you know it's good and true._

_But I've got it bad for you and haven't got a clue,_

_because I'm the moth to your flame,_

_a treasure that's for you to claim._

_And don't you boycott me just yet,_

_or you'll deal with my students' huff and fret."  
_

Yuuri giggled, looking into his husband's crystal blues as the Russian moved closer, seating himself on the tabletop of Yuuri's desk, singing don to him as if it were a serenade.

_"They say I should buy you flowers,_

_but I haven't got a clue._

_Left to my own devices, I don't know what to do~"_

Viktor finished with a strum of his guitar, their loving gazes locked as the class around them cheered and laughed.

"Did you like it?" Viktor hummed, looking at Yuuri with that sly smile making the man hum and rub their noses together.

"You're ridiculous, Vitya, you know that?"

"Well, that wasn't a no." Yuuri laughed, watching as his students flooded out of the classroom as the bell rang for first break.

"See you tomorrow, Mister!"

"See you!"

The last student shut the classroom door behind him, leaving the two men alone together in the quiet, the only sound being the humming of the lights from above.

"You're such a dork," Yuuri giggled, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck to litter his cheeks with kisses. "but god, do I love you."

Viktor chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning into the onslaught of kisses.

"It's sad that I have to work today. I wish I could have taken you out for breakfast, at the very least, but instead you got a love song written by a bunch of juniors."

"And I don't mind one bit. I think it was sweet of you, Viktor. I know you love your class, but you know I love you more~" Yuuri purred, cupping Viktor's chin and drawing him close enough to lean their forehead's together, breaths mingling. "How about tonight, we go out and enjoy our time together, hmm? Five years of marriage is a big thing, you know?"

Viktor hummed, letting himself be absorbed into his husband's milk honey eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Yura."

"Happy anniversary, darling."


End file.
